HarperCollins Publishers Award Winners
About This page lists books published by HarperCollins Publishers that were finalists or winners of special awards. The list can be found on their website in several categories. Major Adult Awards Pulitzer Prize Biography or Autobiography Profiles in Courage by John F. Kennedy (1957 Winner) Fiction So Big by Edna Ferber (1925 Winner) The Bridge of San Luis Rey by Thornton Wilder (1928 Winner) The Old Man and the Sea by Ernest Hemingway (1953 Winner) To Kill a Mockingbird by Harper Lee (1961 Winner) The Optimist's Daughter by Eudora Welty (1973 Winner) The Known World by Edward P. Jones (2004 Winner) General Nonfiction Pilgrim at Tinker Creek by Annie Dillard (1975 Winner) Hirohito and the Making of Modern Japan by Herbert P. Bix (2001 Winner) A Problem from Hell: America and the Age of Genocide by Samantha Power (2003 Winner) History Bearing the Cross: Martin Luther King, Jr. and the Southern Christian Leadership Conference by David Garrow (1987 finalist) Poetry Collected Poems by Sylvia Plath (1982 winner) The Seven Ages ''by Louise Gluck (2002 finalist) Others ''Throes of Democracy by Walter A. McDougall Leadership by James M. Burns National Book Award Children's Books, Picture Books (Hardcover) Outside Over There by Maurice Sendak (1982 Winner) Children's Literature The Great Gilly Hopkins by Katherine Paterson (1979 Winner) The Master Puppeteer by Katherine Paterson (1977 Winner) Ramona and Her Mother by Beverly Cleary (1981 Children's Book, Fiction (Paperback) Winner) Young People's Literature Parrot in the Oven by Victor Martinez (1996 Winner) Homeless Bird by Gloria Whelan (2000 Winner) Fiction Atticus by Ron Hansen (1996 finalist) Nonfiction Reconstruction:America's Unfinished Revolution 1863-1877 by Eric Foner (1988 finalist) Others Leadership by James M. Burns National Book Critics Circle General Nonfiction The Broken Cord by Michael Dorris (1989 Winner) The Content of Our Character by Shelby Steele (1990 Winner) A Problem from Hell: America and the Age of Genocide by Samantha Power (2002 Winner) Autobiography/Memoir The Lost: A Search for Six of Six Million by Daniel Mendelsohn (2006 Winner) Fiction Bel Canto by Ann Patchett (2001 finalist) The Known World by Edward B. Jones (2003 Winner) Three Farmers on Their Way to a Dance by Richard Powers (1985 finalist) Poetry Given Sugar, Given Salt by Jane Hirshfield (2001 finalist) The Seven Ages by Louise Gluck (2001 finalist) Blue Hour by Carolyn Forche (2003 finalist) Others Artists in Exile by Joseph Horowitz Blue Water by A. Manette Ansay Limbo by A. Manette Ansay PEN/Faulkner Award Bel Canto by Ann Patchett (2002 Winner) The Maytrees by Annie Dillard (2008 shortlist) Seek by Denis Johnson Lucky Girls by Neil Freudenberger Booker Prize Astonishing Splashes of Colour by Clare Morrall (2003 shortlist) Major Children's Books Awards Caldecott Medal Where the Wild Things Are by Maurice Sendak Fables by Arnold Lobel White Snow, Bright Snow by Alvin Tresselt A Tree Is Nice by Janice May Udry Kitten's First Full Moon by Kevin Henkes Chanticleer and the Fox by Geoffrey Chaucer A Tree Is Nice (Spanish edition) by Janice May Udry Kitten's First Full Moon (Spanish edition) by Kevin Henkes Caldecott Honor Book Newbery Medal Newbery Honor Book Cookbook Awards International Association of Culinary Professionals (IACP) James Beard Awards Mystery Awards Edgar Award Lady Killer by Lisa Scottoline Son of a Grifter by Kent Walker & Mark Schone Judgment Ridge by Dick Lehr & Mitchell Zuckoff Offer of Proof by Robert Heilbrun True Story by Michael Finkel The Death of an Irish Singer by Bartholomew Gill Alfred Hitchcock by Patrick McGilligan The Rescue Artist by Edward Dolnick Amelia Peabody's Egypt by Elizabeth Peters & Kristen Whitbread Citizen Vince by Jess Walter Anthony Award Mystic River by Dennis Lehane In Big Trouble by Laura Lippman Big City, Bad Blood by Sean Chercover In a Dry Season by Peter Robinson Fury by G.M. Ford Seldom Disappointed by Tony Hillerman Macavity Award Mystic River by Dennis Lehane In a Dry Season by Peter Robinson Savannah Blues by Mary Kay Andrews Blindsighted by Karin Slaughter Seldom Disappointed by Tony Hillerman Barry Award Mystic River by Dennis Lehane Big City, Bad Blood by Sean Chercover Blindsighted by Karin Slaughter Shamus Award The Wrong Kind of Blood by Declan Hughes Fury by G.M. Ford The Last Place by Laura Lippman Enough Rope by Lawrence Block Science Fiction & Fantasy Hugo Award American Gods by Neil Gaiman Ilium by Dan Simmons Paladin of Souls by Lois McMaster Bujold The Curse of Chalion by Lois McMaster Bujold Nekropolis by Maureen F. McHugh Deepsix by Jack McDevitt Nebula Award American Gods by Neil Gaiman The Lives of Christopher Chant by Diana Wynne Jones Paladin of Souls by Lois McMaster Bujold Nekropolis by Maureen F. McHugh Infinity Beach by Jack McDevitt Deepsix by Jack McDevitt World Fantasy Award The Curse of Chalion by Lois McMaster Bujold The Hidden Queen by Alma Alexander Otherwise by John Crowley Self-Improvement Books for a Better Life Award Model Patient by Karen Duffy The First 30 Days by Ariane de Bonvoisin Finding Fish by Antwone Q. Fisher & Mim E. Rivas One Dharma by Joseph Goldstein First They Killed My Father by Loung Ung The Bully, the Bullied, and the Bystander by Barbara Coloroso As Nature Made Him by John Colapinto I Thought We'd Never Speak Again by Laura Davis Unholy Ghost by Nell Casey The Impossible Just Takes a Little Longer by Art Berg The Lost Son by Bernard B. Kerik Touching My Father's Soul by Jamling T. Norgay Los primeros 30 dias by Ariane de Bonvoisin Audio Awards Grammy Awards Audie Awards Category:Awards